FLCL  El reencuentro
by Ty Tabor
Summary: Termina esta breve historia... Haruko y Mamimi saborean enterito a Naota.
1. Tocata y cerveza

FLCL LE PERTENECE A GAINAX Y A UEDA HAJIME.

- ¿Sol?

-Sol.

-Dale.

El sonido característico de la trompeta llenó la pequeña salita donde el trío de bronces ensayaba para su actuación.

- Ahora yo.

Ahora era el sonido de un saxo el que retumbaba en los odíos de los chicos del trío.

- Falto yo.

El grave registro de un trombón atravesó los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Supieron que estaban listos.

- Masashi, ojo con los cortes. En la segunda canción, espera a que yo te mire. No entres solo. Me voy a acercar al micro y asentiré con la trompeta, a ritmo.

- Entendido - respondió Masashi.

- Gaku.

- ¿Mh? - respondió el aludido.

- El primer paso es a la izquierda. Siempre a la izquierda.

- ¿En serio tenemos que bailar, Naota? - preguntó Gaku.

- Si es sutil, no se verá afeminado.

Naota estaba más serio que de costumbre. Las amigas de su (autoproclamada) novia Ninamori estaban en el público. Y él sentía que su sola presencia en aquel escenario, al cual estaban a punto de subir, era como cumplir un capricho a la sabelotodo hija del alcalde.

- El d.j. está poniendo el último medley. Saldrán en 5 minutos - dijo Ninamori, apareciendo tras la puerta.

- Vale. Chicos, a ver, calentemos una última vez. - sugirió Naota a sus amigos.- Sol mayor, 1, 2, 3, y...

Era un día de fiesta. Una chica (no se sabía quién) estaba de cumpleaños y arrendó un local para 200 personas. Arregló un sector para sus invitados, y dejó otro sector más grande para todo el que quisiera asistir al evento, previo pago de una entrada, claro. Organizó una tocata, y Ninamori, amiga de la chica, ofreció a la banda ska de su novio para tocar. Gratis. Eso era lo que más molestaba a Naota. Sólo habían tocado 2 o 3 shows gratis, en sus inicios. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo tocando como para ir al cumpleaños de una chica que no conocían, y gratis. Pero el don de mando de Ninamori los doblegó y los chicos se encontraron, de repente, en el camarín, momentos antes del show, a punto de subir.

- Mas vale que al menos nos den unas cervezas - se quejó Naota ante Ninamori.

- No te preocupes. Les compré muchos packs. Sólo para los bronces, ¿ok? No para la chica que toca la guitarra, ni para el pesado del bajo, ni par el bate-

- ¿Nos compraste cerveza? - preguntó Naota enojado.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

- ¡Tonta! ¡La chica del cumpleaños debería dárnosla!

- ¿Eh...?

- ¡Ninamori, te has dejado engañar como una idiota! ¡ Esa chica no es tu amiga, sólo se está aprovechando!

- No te sulfures, Naota. El dinero no me importa.

- Si le vamos a tocar gratis, al menos ella debería haberse hecho cargo de darnos algo para comer o beber. Pero ni siquiera ha venido a presentarse, ni dar las gracias.

- Te enojas con facilidad, Naota. Mejor tranquilízate - dijo ella, acercándose a abrazar al chico.

- Ya déjalo, Gaku y Masashi están mirando.

- Nos han visto mil veces, ¿qué importa?

Ninamori abrazó a Naota, no sin antes meter su delicada mano bajo la polera del chico, para acariciar su espalda. Masashi y Gaku ya ni ponían atención. Sólo le sacaban brillo a sus instrumentos.

- Basta, Ninamori - pidió Naota.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - se quejó ella, mientras bajaba su mano para luego masajear los glúteos del trompetista.

- Me molesta...

Un par de años atrás, Ninamori, un día cualquiera, se hizo llamar novia de Naota. Éste, sin ningún interés, no le dió bola y le siguió la corriente. Lo malo es que con el correr del tiempo ella lo fue hostigando cada vez más.

- Vamos, Naota, después de la tocata, bailaremos un rato, y nos iremos a tu casa.

Naota sabía lo que eso significaba. La chica lo obligaba regularmente a tener relaciones con ella y complacerla con las más descabelladas peticiones.

Ninamori no soltaba a Naota. El abrazo y los toqueteos de la chica lo ofuscaban.

- No. Voy a estar cansado. Me iré a dormir después de tocar.

- ¿No beberás con tus amigos?

- No.

- ¿Y la cerveza que te compré?

- Olvídalo. Regálala. Dijiste que el dinero te daba lo mismo.

-Bueno. Pero, vámonos juntos, por favor - pidió ella, acercándo su boca al oído derecho de Naota. - Quiero tu legüita ahí abajito...

- ¡No! - dijo Naota, soltándose de la chica, cerrando fuertemente los ojos tras imaginarse mentalmente lamiéndole la entrepierna a la chica - Es hora de empezar. Vamos, chicos.

Masashi y Gaku siguieron a Naota y Ninamori se quedó allí, mirando cómo se iban. No pasaba nada. Naota siempre actuaba así. Y siempre terminaba satisfaciéndola.

- ¡Hola! ¡Somos SkaNibaru y esperamos que les guste nuestro show! - gritó la guitarrista/cantante del grupo de Naota - ¡1, 2, 3, 4...!

Una enérgica melodía ska salió desde los bronces, al tiempo que la guitarrista, el bajista, y el baterista ejecutaban unos cortes unísonos en cuatro tiempos. Las más de 300 personas del público estallaron en vítores y aplausos al ver el show empezar.

Ninamori, reunida con sus amigas, frente al escenario, ponía cara de "miren a mi novio", mientras sus amigas saltaban y cantaban.

Sin que nadie pudera percatarse, una extraña chica pelirrosa entró al recinto, seguido de dos sujetos de misterioso aspecto : uno delgado y ropa negra, y el otro robusto con ropa de mezclilla rasgada.

Durante los 55 minutos que duró la tocata, Naota incluso cambió de parecer. La gente había respondido animosamente a sus canciones, incluso solicitando el alarge del repertorio. Era definitivamente una de sus mejores tocatas.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Están todos jalados! ¡Gracias de corazón!- gritaba la guitarrista cantante, al ver la mocha que salvajemente pedía más ska y más baile - Ahora habrá un corte de 10 minutitos y vendrá otra banda a cantar, ¿vale? ¡gracias!

El público, resignado, aplaudió en despedida.

- ¿Llegaron los de la otra banda?

- Sí

La cumpleañera estaba tras bambalinas felicitando a los músicos de SkaNibaru, mientras inquiría a una de sus amigas acerca del arribo de una segunda banda.

- Esta noche la rompemos, Daiki-kun. Dale a la caja como si se fuera a acabar la cerveza para siempre mañana - comentó la chica pelirrosa, mientras conectaba su Rickenbacker 4001 de color azul y golpeador blanco, en un ampli combo dispuesto por la organización del evento.

- Claro, Haru-chan - respondió el tipo grueso, dándole una rápida ojeada a la batería disponible.

- Conectemos todo rápido, si no, la gente puede que se aburra y se vaya, por culpa de ese d.j. pasado de moda - comentó el tipo flaco de ropa oscura, criticando la música envasada que ambientaba el interludio musical.

- Siempre tan quejón, Kaidou-kun.

Con un delicado golpe a las cuerdas de una guitarra roja tipo Strat, el guitarrista de delgada contextura llamó la atención de los que bailaban con la música ambiente. Se acercaron de nuevo al escenario, ya que entendieron que el show estaba por comenzar otra vez, y en menos de 10 minutos.

- Hola hola, somos nuevos en esto de la música, es nuestra primer tocata así que disculpen los errores - se sinceró la pelirrosa al micrófono, lo que causó risa y simpatía con el borracho público.

- ¡Unodostres y...!

Un extraño ritmo distorsionado empezó a crujir de los parlantes, pero tras unos segundos de silencio sacro, los asistentes prorrumpieron en gritos y fervor. Una mezcla entre grunge, brit, indie y punk llegó hasta los oídos de la gente en camarines. Los chicos de SkaNibaru se sintieron atraídos por semejante música y fueron con el público a disfrutar del show, no sin antes recibir sendos palmazos en hombros y espaldas como felicitación, de todo aquel con el que se cruzaron.

Pero la sonrisa de Naota debido a tanta felicitación se deformó a sorpresa cuando vió, con una pose nada de femenina, a la chica pelirrosa tocando, aguerrida, una feroz línea de bajo.

Haruhara Haruko sí que sabía cómo hacer un buen espetáculo.

Cuando las miradas de la bajista y Naota se cruzaron, Ninamori sintió una ola de frío en la espalda, característica de cuando tiene malos presentimientos. Y, casi sabiendo lo que buscaba, dirigión su mirada hacia el escenario.

En efecto, lo que temía estaba allí : una mujer que podía atormentar su relación con Naota.

Con golpes de caja, rasgueos y slap, la banda se detuvo.

- ¡TAKKUN!

La música empezó nuevamente luego de que la pelirrosa gritara repetidamente el nombre de su antiguo amigo.

Naota no lo podía creer, y todos lo miraban, a medio sonreír.

La banda terminó la primera canción y, luego del respectivo aplauso, la muchacha de cabello rosa dijo :

- La siguiente canción va dedicada a un viejo amigo que no veía hace tiempo :

¡Nandaba Naota! Y lleva por título...

Todos expectantes a saber el nombre de la canción, quedaron en un silencio sacro.

La chica acercó su boca al micrófono de nuevo, y gritó ...

- ¡EL TEMA LLEVA POR TÍTULO : TAKKUN NO SE DUCHA EN LA MAÑANA!

La multitud rió a carcajadas. Mientras, Naota se enrojecía y apretaba los dientes.

No había cambiado nada. Ni un ápice.

Lo malo de que ella no haya cambiado era que por algún motivo, Naota, a pesar de odiarla por haber gritado sandeces sobre él... también sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llevársela a algún lugar, abrazarla, y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Ese "algo" que lo provocaba de ella seguía allí. Intacto. Esa actitud, esa voz raspada... esos ojos tan atrevidos.

Terminada la performance (llena de títulos y referencias hacia Naota) la multitud deliraba por la aparecida banda. Pero ya no tenían más repertorio, y Haruko dió una señal al dj para que pusiera música. Cuando se bajó del escenario muchos la saludaron, incluso la toquetearon, pero a ella no le importaba. Era un momento feliz.

Finalmente llegó hasta Naota. Y Ninamori vigilaba desde lejos.

- Cuánto tiempo, Ta-kun.

- Hola - saludó él, sonrojado.

- ¿Una cerveza? Supongo que ya bebes.

- Ya tengo veinte - respondió él, recibiendo la lata que le trajo Haruko - Y tú parece que no has cambiado nada.

- Claro, sigo siendo una señorita en todo sentido - respondió mientras abría su lata de cerveza con los dientes, en un gesto casi cavernícola.

Naota entornó los ojos, observando detalladamente a su amiga. No parecía haber envejecido.

- No me mires así, Ta-kun. Me van a entrar ganas de pervertirte de nuevo, ahora sin culpas.

- Haruko...

- Ya tienes veinte. No es ilegal besarte y agarrarte el paquete al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto?

- ¡HARUKO!

La chica hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Es que una vieja amiga no puede bromear contigo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No seas egocéntrico, Ta-kun. Que esté aquí no significa que te debo explicaciones. Parece que ser trompetista te ha hech-

Haruko se detuvo. Naota la miró casi enojado. No entendía por qué ella lo hacía enojar, confundirse, enrojecerse...

- Sólo ando paseando - dijo Haruko, finalmente - También me gustaría ver a Mon-chan.

- Pues haz lo que quieras. El coño de tu madre...

Naota dió la vuelta y se dirigió donde sus amigos. Haruko quería seguir molestándolo, pero prefirió verlo desde lejos.

- Veamos cómo has crecido, Ta-kun. Ya bebes cerveza, ya tienes una banda, ya dices groserías... - díjose Haruko, bebiendo de su lata - y te has puesto endemoniadamente guapo.

Ninamori se pegó al lado de Naota, que conversaba con sus compañeros de banda en una mesa al lado de la escalera para subir al escenario. Ella trataba de que Haruko viera que tenía algo con el chico trompetista.

La pelirrosa, mientras conversaba con Daiki y Kaidou, miraba a Naota siendo abrazado por Ninamori.

Los de SkaNibaru, más Ninamori y un par de sus amigas, jugaban a algo de preguntas y respuestas. El que perdía, se debía mandar al seco media lata de cerveza. Ninamori perdió incontables veces seguidas, por lo que llamaron por celular a su madrastra para que la fuera a buscar.

En calidad de bulto, la secretaria, amante del alcalde, se llevó a Ninamori profundamente dormida, aunque de repente musitaba palabras y gruñía. Naota no podía estar más feliz. Estaba entonado, pasándola bien con sus amigos. Y Nimamori se había ido. No. Más bien, se la habían llevado.

De repente, algo le aceleró el corazón : Haruko estaba sentada en la escalera del escenario, sólo a unos 3 metros de distancia, mirándolo.

Sin saber por qué, verla allí, sabiendo que era observado, lo encendió.

Como el juego había termindado, Haruko le hizo un gesto a Naota para que se le acercara.

- Eres todo un hombre, mi muchacho. Me siento orgullosa de ser la primera mujer del universo en haberte escuchado en plena pajita en tu camarote.

- ¡Cállate! - dijo Naota, aunque sonriendo.

- ¿Esa chica Ninamori es tu novia?

- Se cree mi novia hace tiempo, pero no la pesco - dijo el chico, tratando de hacer notar que no tenía cariño ni apego por la hija del alcalde.

- A mi se me hace que se quieren mucho. Estuvieron abrazados todo el rato hasta que se la llevaron por ebria.

- Ella me abrazaba. Yo no.

- Has bebido mucho y aún no caes.

- Ya soy adulto. Resisto harto.

- Aaaay, Ta-kun, eres todo un macho entonces. ¿Debutaste ya?

A Naota ya nada le sorprendía de ella. Así que decidió seguirle el juego.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Con tu novia?

- ... Sí.

- ¿Y si te saco de esta fiesta y te follo en algún callejón, me transmitirás alguna enfermedad?

- No lo sé. No me he tirado más chica que mi novia.

- ¿Y si ella se ha tirado a alguien ya?

- No creo. Me ama.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Me llama todo el día cuando no estoy con ella. Y cuando está conmigo, no se aleja casi nunca. Dice que todos los hombres excepto yo son un asco.

- Anda y coge su teléfono entonces.

- ¿Qué?

Sin saber lo que significaba aquello, el chico ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

- Se le cayó el celular a tu mina. Está abajo de la mesa. Ahí con tus amigos.

Naota recogió el teléfono, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego volvió a pararse en frente de Haruko.

- ¿No se lo vas a revisar? - dijo ella.

- No soy esa clase de persona. Eso es privado.

- ¿Y qué de privado puede tener algo con lo que te llama a cada rato? Anda, revísalo.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Para saber si te oculta algo.

- No me oculta nada, estoy seguro.

- No lo sabes todo, Ta-kun.

- ¿Y para qué quiero saber si me oculta algo? No me interesa esa chica, de todos modos.

- ¿Entonces por qué recogiste su teléfono? ¿Se lo quieres devolver, cierto? ¿Ves que sí te importa?

Sacando el celular, el Nandaba gritó :

- ¡Está bien! Lo miraré, y te demos...

El muchacho se paró en seco. Vió unos mensajitos extraños en el celular de Ninamori.

- ¿Encontraste algo sospechoso?

Naota había encontrado un mensaje comprometedor. Parecía que Ninamori sí escondía algo.

Gruñó.

- Sucia, maldita - maldijo él.

- ¿Lo ves? Algo pasaba.

Los otros mensajes que encontró Naota eran más graves : parecía que Ninamori se escribía con otro chico. Aunque al parecer sólo se texteaban : frecuentemente el desconocido pedía en sus mensajes un encuentro en persona con la hija del edil de la ciudad.

El chico guardó el teléfono.

- Al menos es seguro que vamos a terminar.

- Entonces ahora podemos follar, Ta-kun. Siempre has querido eso conmigo, ¿cierto?

- Mhpf... - masculló Naota, cerrando leve y fríamente los ojos.

Conversaron por mucho rato. Todos estaban en su mundo, así que ninguna de las amigas de Ninamori notó como Haruko entraba en confianza abiertamente con Naota, golpeándolo, acariciándolo, escupiéndolo y gritándole. A pesar de eso, Naota se sentía bien estando con ella.

La había extrañado.

De un momento a otro, Haruko se puso seria.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste irte conmigo aquella vez, Ta-kun?

- Eso es historia antigua.

- Deberías venir conmigo alguna vez. Viajar por el espacio es genial.

- Me imagino.

Haruko inesperadamente tomó la mano del chico.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta. La música me tiene enferma y todos están gritando... la bulla así me desagrada. Coñazo.

- Vamos.

Los dos dieron una vuelta por dentro alrededor del recinto. Naota le mostró los camarines, y sacó la trompeta de su case (voz inglesa : /keis/) para mostrarle sus habilidades a Haruko. Ella lo aplaudió simpáticamente.

Luego Naota sacó de entre sus pertenencias una cajita con 8 cervezas, y le pidió a Haruko que la acompañara. Salieron por una escondida puerta trasera del recinto, y se acomodaron sobre unas cajas de madera que estaban en el callejón al que fueron a dar.

- ¿Nunca te imaginaste que nos volveríamos a ver?

- No.

- ¿Pero me extrañabas, Ta-kun.?

Naota se quedó en silencio.

- Me imagino que sabes que sí.

- Claro.

Se rieron. Y a Naota le agradó mucho ver una risa normal, espontánea en la cara de la chica, que la hizo ver tan femenina y atractiva, lejos de los toscos y agresivos modales o gestos que ella acostumbraba.

- ¿Que es de Sameji?

Naota no pensaba en Mamimi hacía tiempo.

- No la vi nunca más desde que te fuiste. Creo que consiguió un trabajo como fotógrafa en una revista famosa en una ciudad grande, no sé cuál. Ahora tiene un pseudónimo. Así que nunca supe nada más de ella.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y la extrañas?

- Mmm... no.

- Te creo - respondió ella, sinceramente.

Haruko tiró a un bote de basura la cerveza que se acababa de tomar.

- Cuando te dije que estás todo un hombre te lo dije en serio, Ta-kun.

Por alguna razón a Naota le asustó oír eso.

- Verte bebiendo, riendo con tus amigos, sin timidez... - continuó ella - Es primera vez que te miro en serio.

- Déjalo ya.

- ¿Me sigues encontrando atractiva?

- Córtala.

- ¿Te gusto aún?

- Que pares.

Naota la miró. Parece que ella no estaba jugando. No tenía ninguna cara abstracta ni chistosa, ni de ira, ni nada. Sólo veía una cara de pregunta.

Ella, sin medirse, se acercó al muchacho y lo besó. Él notó la amargura de la cerveza en el aliento de la chica, pero había algo más. Una escencia de algo quemado. Eso era...

- ¿Fumaste hierba? - le dijo él, separando el beso.

- Un poco, antes de sentarme al lado del escenario - dijo ella, traviesamente, volviendo casi imperceptiblemente a su estado de psicosis natural. Aunque todavía estaba sonrojada y con los ojitos brillantes por el beso que acababa de darle al chico.

- ¿Un poco? Yo creo que bastante - afirmó él, notando bien de cerca los inflamados párpados y los enrojecidos ojos de la chica.

- Que tiene, vengo de visita... tengo que pasarla bien, ¿no?

- No quiero que me beses estando así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Si no estuvieras ni ebria ni volada, me besarías?

- Yo creo que sí.

Él se sobresaltó.

- Cuando te dije que estabas hecho todo un hombre, era en serio, Ta-kun.

Luego el beso volvió a fundirse. Naota se dejó. Era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando besar a una chica. La única a la que había besado antes era a Ninamori, por lo que esto le reportaba toda una nueva experiencia.

Sin preámbulos, Haruko invadió con su mano las partes íntimas de Naota. Éste se dejó. Estaba ebrio y nada podía parecerle mejor.

- Nunca vi tu cosa de cerca, Ta-kun. Voy a verla.

Haruko bajó el cierre del pantalón del chico, bajó su boxer negro y se encontró con...

- Es mediano y morado, Ta-kun. Un poco más grande que el promedio. Yo diría que standard.

- Parece que has visto muchos penes.

- Nop. Es cultura general.

Luego, sin ningún reparo, Haruko introdujo en su boca aquel miembro. Naota cerró los ojos para concentrarse lo más posible en aquel calor húmedo que aprisionaba a su masculinidad.

- Siempre quise hacerte esto, - comentó ella, subiendo la mirada - pero nunca me atreví. Estabas muy niño.

Naota la miró, extrañado.

- Sé que me consideras loca, Ta-kun, pero tengo mis límites. Te podría haber traumado.

Luego de aquella confesión, Haruko volvió a abocarse a su labor oral.

Entre conversa y fellatio, la cosa duró casi 15 minutos.

- Dale. Dale, dale... - gemía Haruko, solicitando sensualmente a Naota un final ejemplar, mientras con suave presión masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo su virilidad.

En cosa de segundos, el chicó lanzó tres disparos de líquido, que fueron a dar al piso. Haruko los esquivó, aunque su mano diestra no pudo evitar ser inundada por aquella humedad caliente.

- Feliz "primera corrida conmigo" Ta-kun.

Sonriendo, el chico ocultó su privacidad, subió su cierre y arregló el pantalón.

- Vamos a mi casa - dijo una vez que hubo terminado.

- ¿Mon-chan y el abuelo están en casa?

- Ya no viven aquí. Papá se fue a trabajar afuera y el abuelo está retirado en otra ciudad también.

- Ah, oka... vamos entonces.

El chico fue adentro a buscar su trompeta y su mochila, luego, salió para encontrarse con Haruko en la entrada.

- ¿Y tu Vespa?

- Ahora es un auto. Mi Haru-Móvil.

Haruko sacó un llavero e hizo desactivar una alarma con un sonido chatarriento. Naota contempló aquel vehículo viejo y gastado, algo parrecido a un Ford Mustang azul.

Se subieron, y contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, la pelirrosa manejó con cuidado.

- Si me pillan manejando así de borracha y volada más encima...

- ¿Y desde cuando te importan las leyes?

- Es por el trabajo...

Naota, captando el tono serio con el que la chica mencionó aquello, prefirió cambiar el tema. Recordó sus orígenes alienígenas.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Dejé preparado curry con salsa picante para cuando volviera de la tocata.

- Aprendiste a comer cosas picantes, ¿eh Ta-kun? Qué bien, me gusta lo picante con cerveza - comentó ella, dando con la mano dos golpecitos simpáticos a la cajita con birras. Luego, con la misma mano cambió marcha y aceleró.

Cuando llegaron a casa, comieron y después se fueron a la habitación de Naota.

- Que nostalgia... ese olor a calcetines, este calor, la cama de abajo deshecha, la de arriba llena de cosas - comentó Haruko refiriéndose al camarote.

Naota sonrió y se tiró en la cama de abajo.

- Yo quiero arriba. Despejemos - pidió la chica.

Ambos sacaron las cosas de la cama de arriba. Bats de baseball viejos, partituras, discos, cables, ropa sucia... Luego de apagar la luz, subieron a esa cama y se ocultaron bajo el cobertor azul. Empezaron a besarse inmediatamente. Sin vergüenza alguna, Haruko empezó a frotar su pelvis contra la del chico. Ambos gemían. Él nunca había visto a Haruko tan seria por tanto rato. Ella por fin estaba cumpliendo todas las cosas que se le habían ocurrido al ver al chico durmiendo, saliendo de la ducha...

- Vámonos lentito, Takkun, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Haruko no era una mujer voluptuosa, pero esas cosas no le importaban a Naota. Lo que más le atraía de ella era que nada le importaba.

La alien quería abusar de Naota de mil maneras distintas. Lo comenzó a desvestir...

En esos mismos instantes, alguien llegaba por la esquina. Una chica de gruesos labios, que portaba una gran cámara, caminaba hacia la abandonada panadería donde vivía Naota.

Gracias por leer. Este fic no creo que sea largo. A lo mejor finaliza con el segundo capítulo.

Agradeceré cualquier comentario.


	2. El chico más afortunado

**FLCL (Furi kuri) le pertenece a Ueda Hajime y probablemente a Gainax. **

- Debí haber venido más temprano. Takkun debe estar dormido y soñando con chicas. Sí. ya debe tener unos 20 - se dijo Mamimi

En tanto, Haruko olía el cuerpo desnudo de Naota mientras trataba de decidir con qué empezar a deleitarse.

- Mmh, el inconfundible aroma de un cuerpo usado sólo por una muchacha - susurraba ella.

- Vamos, vamos, empieza de una vez... - pedía el chico.

- Ya probé tu cosita, Takkun, así que sólo me queda montarte. Pero quiero ser creativa así que...

La alien se sentó sobre el muchacho, que se estremeció al contemplar el pálido pero atractivo cuerpo femenino que lo poseía, haciendo movimientos circulares con la pelvis. Luego ella giró en sí misma, para cabalgarlo mirando hacia el otro lado. Naota vió la forma en que la espalda de ella se arqueaba mientras su delgado trasero dibujaba sensuales y salvajes movimientos. Con ruda curiosidad él comenzó a masajear aquellos pequeños glúteos de la chica, apretándolos, separándolos y volviendo a juntarlos.

- No escatimes en acciones. Yo te haré lo que quiera y hazlo también conmigo - sentenció ella en lujuria seria.

Mamimi no supo si tocar el timbre o no. Era bastante tarde. No pensó que el autobús demorara tanto en llegar a la ciudad. Y no tenía dónde quedarse. Parece que no tenía opción.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Silenciosamente se quitó los zapatos, dejó su mochila y su cámara en un rincón, y se adentró en la casa.

Aún en la misma posición, Haruko se hacía penetrar con veloces movimientos pélvicos, ascendentes y descendentes. Naota se mordía los labios, en un monumental esfuerzo por no eyacular. La chica estaba realizando un movimiento salvaje, casi asesino, que incluso el hombre con más aguante sexual no hubiera tolerado.

Mamimi quedó pasmada al oír los sonidos típicos de cuerpos que chocan, sudorosos, y de sexos que se invaden, húmedos, cremosos y lubricados. Había llegado a la habitación del chico, y abrió la puerta levemente para ver lo que acontecía. Lamentó que el escaso nivel de luz no permitiera capturar una instantánea.

Aquellas eran las situaciones divertidas que ella esperaba encontrar en su paseo de fin de semana por su antigua ciudad.

Esta oportunidad no podía desperdiciarse.

Mamimi abrió la puerta de súbito, y encendió la luz.

- ¿Qu-  
>- ¡Mierda!<p>

Naota y Haruko sintieron arder los ojos ante la repentina luminosidad.

- Mamimi... - dijo Naota, al ver a la chica para en la entrada de la pieza. La chica vestía una calza negra que acentuaba sus pies, sus piernas y sus nalgas que, con los años, se habían tonificado y crecido. Una blusa blanca con motivos celestes, escotada, y unas pulseras doradas en la muñeca zurda, constituían la imagen de la chica de gruesos labios y mirada inocente. Al parecer este último detalle era lo único que permanecía intacto al correr del tiempo. Su cabello estaba igual también. Quizás un poco más largo.

La chica sostenía su celular. El modo "grabación de video" estaba en stand by.

- Takkun... Haruko-san... necesito... grabarlos.

La erección desapareció. Esto sacó a la pelirrosa de su sorpresa.

- Maldición... Sameji, ¿Podrías esperar abajo un momento? Estamos ocupados - dijo Haruko, algo molesta por la casi delincuencial y abrupta aparición de Mamimi.

Tiiit. La cámara del celular comenzó a grabar.

- Follen - pidió Mamimi, secamente.

Naota había perdido todo deseo, y Haruko no sabía qué hacer.

- Follen - repitió la chica.

- Esto es nuevo - dijo la alien, sintiendo volver el fuego en su interior, debido a lo extraño de la situación. Se incorporó, se giró y con la boca trató te hacer revivir el pene de Naota. La erección fue casi instantánea, y el chico sucumbió nuevamente al placer. La repentina deserección y posterior re-erección (xD) dieron a Naota una nueva fuerza. Se dejaron grabar.

- No imaginaba que tu pene fuera así, Takkun. Eres igual a tu hermano - comentó la Samejima.

Naota sintió algo de asco por el comentario, pero la boca de Haruko era demasiado caliente como para distraerse más. Le pidió a la extraterrestre que le sentara encima de nuevo. Obediente, ella si instaló sobre el joven y comenzó la cabalgata.

Mamimi miraba, extasiada. Llegó a exitarse. Abandonando la idea de la grabación, solicitó a Haruko un minuto con el chico. Ambos, desnudos, se bajaron del camarote, como pidió la recién llegada. La fotógrafa hizo acostarse en el suelo a Naota. Luego ella empezó a desfilar, a lo largo del cuerpo del chico, sin pisarlo. Maravillado con el trazo curvo de las piernas de la chica, su miembro alcanzó una rigidez que nunca había sentido. Luego ella se paró, entre las piernas del muchacho, e hizo algo de locos.

- Mamimi... mmm

La chica fotógrafa, con su pie derecho, empezó a frotar aquel pene, erguido como asta. El espectáculo sublime de ver aquel pie, cubierto por la calza negra, acariciando su intimidad, era increíble.

- ¿Nunca te han masturbado con los pies, Takkun? Es algo divertido - comentó Mamimi.

Los dedos de los pies de la chica se contraían mientras cubrían en húmedo glande que latía en respuesta a los interminables estímulos.

- Ponte de pie... - pidió la Samejima.

Naota esperó alguna expresión novedosa de sexo oral, pero Mamimi continuó con los pies : ella se recostó en el suelo, y alcanzó el miembro del chico con ambos pies.

- Lo siento, Haruko-san. Su siguiente eyaculación será mía - se disculpó la chica.

- No hay problema, Sameji, continúa, continúa... - respondió la alien que, sentada y apoyada contra el costado del camarote, había encontrado su propia diversión masturbándose mientras la otra chica se apropiaba del cuerpo del joven.

Aquellos pies cubiertos por la fina tela negra masturbaban ferozmente a Naota, que entraba en esos intantes, a una fase incontrolable de placer.

- Ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Me voy a correr ahora mismo. Quítate esa blusa si no quieres que la arruine... - advirtió Naota.

- ¿Haruko-san, puedes... ? - preguntó Mamimi.

- ¡Claro, entiendo! - respondió Haruko.

La pelirrosa se colocó atrás de Naota, entrelazando sus manos delante de él, formó un recipiente para el líquido que estaba a punto de salir.

- Date prisa, Takkun, esto cansa - confesó Mamimi.

Salió un chorro abundante, que Haruko alcanzó a frenar con sus manos. Mientras ocurriá la extensa eyaculación, Haruko besó y mordió el cuello del muchacho. También le dió unas lamidas en la nuca, para que sintiera cosquillas mientras se corría.

- Guau, mira cuánto - dijo Haruko, asomando su cara por el hombro derecho de Naota, que frotó su mejilla cariñosamente contra la de su amiga.

Haruko masturbó unos momentos a Naota, sólo por jugar, mientras le mordía la oreja. Los viscosos sonidos de la mano cubierta de semen de Haruko, sobre el pene de Naota, causaron cierto placer a Mamimi, que no tardó en distraerse con otra cosa : notó que tenía los pies algo mojados. En efecto, el blanco líquido manchaba la tela de la calza.

- Salí damnificada - comentó Mamimi, aún en el suelo, sonriendo, echándose hacia atrás sobre los codos, y levantantó su pie derecho para mostrarlo, húmedo de semen - tendré que lavar esto. La próxima vez lo haré con los pies desnudos.

Las dos chicas rieron, pero Naota volvió a su estado de perturbación.

- ¿Por qué apareces de repente, y en menos de un minuto, nos grabas teniendo relaciones, luego me masturbas con tus pies...? - dijo el chico, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

- Mañana hablaremos - sentenció Haruko - Mejor durmamos. Tomé mucha cerveza por hoy.

- Buena idea. ¡Oigan! ¡Yo quiero cerveza también! - se quejó la invitada.

- Mañana haremos una fiesta de reencuentro ahora que has llegado. ¿La casa está disponible, Takkun? - preguntó Haruko a Naota.

El chico, sin decir nada, subió al camarote y se cubrió.

- Buenas noches - dijo, finalmente el joven.

- Sameji, ¿durmamos juntas en la cama de abajo?

- Bueno.

Así, en cosa de media hora, Mamimi habia aparecido, y ahora se iba a acostar junto a Haruko. Antes de dormir, hubo un pequeño coqueteo lésbico. Haruko acarició en sus partes privadas a la chica, que con pequeñas risitas, agradecía el placer que le daba la extraterrestre. Ambos cuerpos femeninos, desnudos, generaron un calor exquisito.

- Takkun, ¿por qué no vienes abajo? - dijo Haruko, dándole una fuerte patada a la parte de abajo de la cama de arriba. Eso molestó al chico, pero no pudo declinar la oferta.

Los tres, desnudos, durmieron en la cama de abajo. Jugaron a tratar de hacer venir lo más rápido posible a Naota, pero no pudieron, Los venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente, el dueño de casa despertó con una ligera jaqueca. Mamimi estaba a su lado, durmiendo como una bebé. Abajo, Haruko preparaba todo para...

- ¿Pic nic? - dijeron al unísono Naota y Mamimi.

- Claro... tomé tu billetera, Takkun, y fui al mercadito. Traje carne, arroz, verduras, frituras, las cervezas que le debo a Sameji... también traje queso. En el espacio no he podido encontrar.

Los tres cocinaron todo en casa, y luego guardaron lo preparado en ollas portátiles y potes térmicos. Cargaron todo en el Haru-Móvil, y fueron afuera de la ciudad. Se instalaron al lado del río para almorzar, con mantel y todo. Entre brindis y comida, los tres conversaron animosamente. Después de comer, se tendieron en la hierba a reposar.

- Fue mejor que te quedaras aquí en la Tierra, Takkun. Te habría roto el corazón si te hubiera llevado a perseguir a mi enamorado – confesó Haruko.

- Ya te dije, eso es historia antigua. Y tú, Mamimi, ¿vas a venir a verme más seguido? – dijo Naota.

- Claro. Mamimi puede divertirse ahora con Takkun. Es todo un hombre – respondió la fotógrafa.

- Te envidio, Sameji. Yo no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

Ese comentario entristeció al muchacho. Había alucinado con la idea de que ella pudiera quedarse.

- Así que… - continuó la extraterrestre – tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo contigo. Arriba, Takkun. Después de almorzar me gusta que me chupen aquí abajo.

La pelirrosa agarró a Naota y se lo llevó al auto.

- Después me toca –dijo Mamimi.

- Vale – respondió Haruko.

- Y quiero que me entregues a Takkun bien limpio.

- Vale, vale.

Al rato, en los asientos traseros del auto, los dos amigos se fundían en un complicado 69. El ácido olor que salía del interior de Haruko cautivaba a Naota. Ella a su vez complacía al chico con un trabajo oral espectacular.

En el turno de Mamimi, a la media hora después, Naota se divirtió mucho más. Tanto que invitó a entrar de nuevo a Haruko. El espacio en la parte trasera del auto era reducido, pero todo fue gracioso y erótico. Ambas chicas conocieron el sexo más prohibido y sucio (que el lecto/lectora ya imaginará): lo encontraron doloroso, pero salvajemente placentero. Las mujeres se sortearon quién ganaba la corrida de Naota, que se llevaba aguantando casi 1 hora. Mamimi ganó, así que con una asombrosa destreza su boca laboró sobre el miembro del chico, hasta que se inundó de los líquidos masculinos.

Después los tres se cubrieron con unas chaquetas y se quedaron ahí, abrazados, en los asientos traseros.

- Me tengo que ir en un par de días. Hasta entonces, ¿Puedo ser tu novia, Takkun?

Naota rió a carcajadas.

- Está bien – respondió él.

- ¿Mamimi puede tocar a tu novio? – preguntó Mamimi a Haruko.

- Muy bien, pero sólo tú, ¿de acuerdo? A Ninamori que se la coja un burro – respondió la alien.

Naota fue el hombre más afortunado por un par de días. ¡Y qué días!

**No terminó con la majestuosidad o pomposidad que pensaba darle, pero es que he trabajado en varios escritos simultáneamente, así que perdonen mi falta de creatividad para las escenitas de sexo, el vocabulario escaso y la prosa repetitiva.**

**Aún así creo que este fic de FLCL, gran serie, está aceptable dentro de todo.**

**Gracias por leerlo. Dejen reviews, espero sugerencias y recomiéndenme algún manga o serie para hacer más lemon!**

**AVISOS LEMON :**

**(a quienes les importe xD)**

**-Sigo trabajando con el fic de Street Fighter. Está publicado ya el tercer capítulo, y creo que haré 4 ó 5.**

**-Hice un fic de Midori no Hibi, ya publiqué el primer capítulo (tendrá 2 ó 3 capítulos).**

**-Hice otro fic de Full Metal Alchemist (está publicado el capítulo 1, constará de 2 ó 3 capítulos)**

**Y ya estoy tecleando bosquejos de algo cochino con K-ON! y One Piece. Serán breves también, 2 ó 3 capítulos a toda raja.**

**Por si no han visto, les pido leer mi fic de Naruto "SakuNaruHina", sé que es un poco extenso (18 capítulos) pero me han llegado muy buenos comentarios sobre él, así que si tienen tiempo, léanlo!**


End file.
